Fifty States
by Uruviel.Numenesse
Summary: AU where Darcy Lewis was one of the many 'kids' of Alfred F. Jones.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I know I should be updating my other fics but alas the muse as struck me once again. And college has been a little bitch. Soon, hopefully by April 1__st__(not a guarantee) I'll be updating every story. _

**A****U where Darcy is one of the fifty kids of Alfred F. Jones aka America.**

_Pre Thor_

"What time will you be arriving?" Meredith asked over the phone. Holding the phone between her ear and shoulder, Darcy continued to shove all of her clothes into an already full suitcase. As she finished her packing, Darcy absentmindedly answered her sister. "Sometime around 10 tomorrow."

Darcy smiled triumphantly as she zipped up her suitcase. Now all she had to do was close it. She grunted as she struggled to heave the damned thing on her bed. It was a lot heavier than Darcy expected it to be. Satisfied with her work, Darcy grabbed her phone and threw herself onto her lazy boy chair and scooped up her bag of chips from her old, mahogany desk.

Darcy munched happily as she thought about her trip. She was sooooo excited! Why? She was finally leaving her state, South Dakota for the first time ever! Sure she was only going to another state for an internship for school but whatever! In all of her 125 years, Darcy has never been outside of her state territory. Her father had forbidden her and her siblings from leaving their respective states. Which totally sucked and was so hypocritical coming from the man who always bragged about freedom.

"Have you told dad yet?" Apparently Meredith could read minds, Darcy thought as she groaned out loud. No, she totally hadn't. God knows the second her dad finds out all hell will break loose. Trust Meredith to ruin her good mood. Meredith made a noise of disproval that caused Darcy's nose to wrinkle in dissatisfaction.

"You know he'll be upset that he didn't hear it from you." Meredith cautioned as though the younger state had more experience than Darcy did in dealing with their father. As if she had bourn the brunt of his anger.

"Yeah, I know," Darcy adjusted her glasses, "But it's not like I'm leaving the country, I'm just going to study. Dr. Foster is supposed to be some super genius. The fact that she even accepted my application was a miracle. I _need_ these credits or else I won't graduate."

Who knew that you needed some hard sciences to graduate? Certainly not Darcy. Managing state affairs got tedious after awhile. Besides it was good to expand your educational horizons, especially when you are an immortal. Darcy mentally made a list of everything she needed, that way she didn't forget anything. She scanned her room and nodded. Yup, she had everything.

"Besides," Darcy added when Meredith stayed silent, "he always, _always,_ overreacts. Remember the Palmer Raids?"

Though Meredith stayed silent, Darcy could practically feel her wince. The waves of embarrassment could be felt through the phone. Rolling her eyes Darcy exited her room; glancing at the old clock in her hallway she groaned out loud in frustration. It was already six! She needed to hurry up or else she will be late. Running back she grabbed the hand of her suitcase and hauled off of her bed and out of her room.

Darcy hurriedly said, "Look, Mer, I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow. And don't tell dad!" And with that said, Darcy hung up and ran out the house and into the taxicab that she had called earlier. As the taxi pulled away, Darcy felt excitement and nervousness. She waved to her house and pulled out her cell phone. Darcy scrolled through her apps and stopped when she found the one she was looking for. Darcy settled comfortably in the back seat and waiting out the drive. This internship will be fun, Darcy thought as she closed her eyes.

—

During Thor (3 days later)

"You've gotta get us closer so I can take a magnetic reading." This internship is soooo not fun, Darcy internally wailed as Jane ordered her to head towards, TOWARDS, the storm. The lightening and thunder hovered threateningly above them, ready to strike at a moments notice. The winds were shaking the RV roughly and every time the vehicle jolted, Darcy winced.

"Are you serious? There is no way in hell I'm driving that way." Darcy shouted as she continued to drive.

"You will if you want those college credits." Jane retorted, as she looked on with a crazy gleam in her brown eyes.

"To hell with those credits, I'll work at Burger King." Seeing a HUGE ASS BOLT of LIGHTENING strike the front of the RV, Darcy immediately tried turning the car around.

Too bad for her, Jane was having none of that. The smaller brunette took control of the wheel and continued to the storm, much to Darcy's displeasure. Of course had she really wanted, Darcy could have used her inherited super strength and forced her way, but she really wasn't suppose to do that. Nor did she want to.

Why, oh why didn't she listen to Meredith? She should have just stayed home, Darcy mentally chastised herself. She wouldn't have been electrocuted if she had stayed in her old two-story house!

Fortunately Darcy's inner musings were rudely cut off as something slammed into the RV. She stepped on the brake hard, making the RV jerk roughly, and throwing out of his seat. Before Darcy could even think of grabbing Jane, Jane was already scrambling out the door. So was Selvig, leaving Darcy sitting in the driver's seat in the dark.

Darcy sighed and mentally began figuring out the best way to tell Meredith that someone got ran over in her state. She winced at the thought of her father finding out about this, because somehow he always did.

"Darcy, come here!" Jane shouted, quickly Darcy left the RV and jogged to where the petite scientist, Selvig and a dead body were. She scrutinized the body very closely. The Dakota Sioux tribe taught her how to notice if a human was dead or not. It seemed that the man was still breathing, shallowly, but still.

"Please don't be dead." Jane pleaded as she looked for a pulse.

"Does he need CPR? Cuz, I totally know CPR." The prone man was blonde and muscular who vaguely reminded Darcy of her father's associates, the Nordics, but like a combination of all five and with the best qualities of each. Darcy eyed the man's bulging muscles and licked her lips, yeah waaayyy hotter.

Suddenly the man's eyes open and his gaze locked with Jane's. His eyes were cloudy and dilated, probably from the fall. Jane could feel the man studying her and searching for something but she couldn't figure out what.

Darcy narrowed her eyes. Something about this man set off alarms in her head. The clothes the man wore looked worn and battered. All it appeared that the man had few superficial scratches here and there but nothing too life threatening.

"Wow, he's pretty dreamy for a homeless guy." Their silent inspection of each other was broken by Darcy's wry comment. Startled the man jumped up, scaring the brunette scientist into fall backwards on her butt. She winced, rocks digging in her behind, and slowly got up. Jane stumbled before righting herself.

"FATHER?! HEIMDALL? I KNOW THAT YOU CAN HERE ME! OPEN THE GATE!" The giant man screamed at the sky.

He stilled as if waiting for the sky to talk to him back. All things considered that wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen but Darcy was sure that the man was a homeless and not an alien. When minutes pass with no reply from the sky, the blonde haired man turned to the trio.

"You," the man pointed at , "what world is this?" His voice was demanding and his large stature intimidated the trio.

"It's alright my friend. We shall get you some help." Dr. Selvig placed his hand on the other's shoulder. His sympathy and pity served to only enrage the stranger even more. The man belligerently shoved Dr. Selvig away from him. Agitated the man continued asking questions.

"WHERE AM I? ANSWER ME!" The man's movements were sluggish as if trying to swim through water. Though the slow actions didn't stop the man from being terrifying.

"New Mexico." Jane answered not flinching when the man's attention swivels to her.

"WHAT REALM? ALFHEIM? NORNHEIM?" Then the man noticed something. His most precious belonging was not with him. He began to shout to everywhere. Twisting and turning as if searching for something with desperation lining his body.

"HAMMER?! HAMMER?!"

Feeling concerned and worried for their safety, Darcy pulled out her beloved Taser. She checked the safety and loaded it, despite Jane's attempt to pacify the man. The snarky intern softly stepped closer and closer until she was directly in the man's line of view.

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered. It's absolutely fucking obvious." The red light flickered briefly before she aimed it at the big man's chest. Big man apparently didn't like that. Face contorted with rage the man roared out.

"You dare use a meager weapon against the son of Odin?!" After he said that, the man advanced menacingly forward. Without hesitation Darcy swiftly pulled the trigger, causing the man to tremble and seize violently before collapsing. Both Jane and Selvig stared at her in shock. As if they couldn't believe that Darcy had the balls to do that.

"What? He was freaking me out." She said defensively. Really, it was for their protection. Humans were a lot more fragile than she was. Besides her father always talked about being a hero, so naturally she had to taser the man. Avoiding their shocked gazes, Darcy looked everywhere except at them. Hmmm markings in the sand look interesting….

"Look at those marks." Darcy said nervously in hopes of diverting their attention away from her. It worked. Jane gasped as she fell to her knees to study the marking further. She ignored the slight stinging in her knees.

"What are these?" Jane took out her camera and began to snap pictures of the markings. Darcy did the same, although she did it more discreetly, though, she did it for different reasons other than scientific fascination. Her father would probably want to know about this, especially after the whole Roswell incident.

The women were so distracted that they forgot about Selvig and their special friend, at least until Selvig loudly cleared his throat.

"What about him?" Selvig pointed to the unconscious man who still was on the ground. Seeing Jane still not paying attention, Darcy turned to him.

"What about him?" She walked to Selvig and nudged the man with her foot. The man didn't even twitch! Not even when Darcy nudged him harder using her monstrous strength. This amused Darcy as she crouched down to the fallen man and proceeded to poke the man. No doubt bruises will be littering his skin in the shape of circle by the time the man wakes up.

Ignoring her, Selvig touched Jane's shoulder. "That man needs a hospital." Darcy scowled. What the hell! Don't ignore her! Muttering under her breath Darcy lifted up the man, thank god for super strength, and headed to the RV, oblivious to the conversation behind her. Not that it would interest her.

"You can take him." Jane muttered absentmindedly as she touched the markings. Selvig sighed. Jane looked at the marking and then at the sky. Questions quickly formed in her mind.

"Do you think that guy made these markings?" She asked Selvig. Before he could open his mouth, Darcy rudely interrupted.

"Are we going to take him or what?" She asked with hands on her hip. Shoving the stranger in the RV was really easy, which made Darcy feel a bit guilty, apparently that taser of hers really works.

"Yes-"

"No-"

The two scientists said in unison. Jane glared at Selvig, who in turn raised a single brow. Jane threw her hands up.

"Fine! We'll take him to the hospital." Jane stormed past Darcy and slammed the passenger door closed but not before taking one final picture of the markings. Selvig looked at Darcy, shrugged and followed Jane.

Glancing at the markings, Darcy furrowed her brows. Oddly enough, this whole situation reminded her of Roswell. Smirking to herself, perhaps the stranger was a hotter version of Toni. Better let Meredith know about this, Darcy thought. Can't have rumors leaking out again. And with this thought in her mind, she drove to the hospital.

—

"What is his name?" The receptionist dully asked as she continued to type information into the computer. Jane looked at Darcy and Selvig before offering an answer.

"He said his name was Thor?" She answered uncertainly. Darcy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. When the hell did Jane learn the guy's name?

"How do you spell Thor?" The woman asked as she painstakingly pushed one key after the other.

"T-H-O-R" Jane replied.

The receptionist gave Jane a weird look but did not ask for an explanation when she saw Darcy subtly shake her head. The trio watched silently as Thor was wheeled out of the room and into places unknown. As the reception finished typing Jane turned to Selvig, ignoring the unusual exchange between Darcy and the receptionist.

"Let's go, Jane." Selvig wrapped his arm around Jane's shoulder in a fatherly manner and directed her outside and into the RV. They drove away, forgetting that Darcy was still in the hospital. Darcy rolled her eyes. This is what Uncle Mattie must feel like during the World Meetings, she thought amusedly.

"You shouldn't be smiling right now, South Dakota." The receptionist hissed warningly. She stood up and furiously walked to Darcy. Putting her finger directly in Darcy's face, the woman opened her mouth and let out a string of insults that had Darcy grimacing.

"Calm down, New Mexico." Before the woman could open her mouth and because no one was watching, Darcy hugged her sister state tightly. Her sister's wavy, dark hair, so similar to her own, bounced with every little movement Meredith made. They clung to each other for a few minutes before Meredith pulled away. Face serious; Meredith pushed Darcy to one of the many uncomfortable chairs lining the waiting rooms.

"Tell me what happened." Gone was Meredith, Darcy's sweet younger sister, and here was New Mexico. Reluctantly Darcy told her everything. Of Dr. Foster. Of running down Thor. Of the markings.

"Show me." New Mexico commanded. Darcy handed over her phone, watching as her sister examined the pictures intently. Meredith hummed worriedly as she scrolled through picture by picture. Never had she seen markings such as these ones. Not even when Toni crash-landed in Roswell.

"Well?" Darcy was impatient to find out what they were dealing with. She needed to know if Meredith could solve this without their dad finding out.

Frowning, Meredith shook her head. "I've never seen anything like this before." Seeing Darcy's face fall, Meredith handed her phone back.

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to call dad." The old man would know what to do in this situation. So it only makes sense to contact him ASAP. No doubt he was gonna be pissed that Darcy snuck out of her state, but he'll be super excited at the prospect of meeting another alien.

"Ok, but I have to get back to the lab before Jane notices my absence. We can do a three way call."

"You promise you'll answer the phone and not shift the blame on me if he gets mad?" Meredith's eyes narrowed and searched Darcy's own. Nodding quickly Darcy stood up.

"I'll call you when I get there. I swear. Scout's honor." Darcy cheekily promised. Running, Darcy hoped that the RV was still outside.

"You better or else." Meredith muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Idling doodling on his notepad America waited for this boring world meeting to end already! It's been like 5 hours since it began and Germany was still droning on and on about something he thought was important, not that the personification of the US of A cared or anything. He was like totally getting impatient! Maybe if the meeting had taken place on his home turf, maybe it would have been better. Oh whom was he kidding? Of course it would have been better. Anything would have been better than hanging out in Geneva for Superman's sake.

All was well. For once the nations of the world seemed to be peaceful, aside from the petty arguments here and there. And by peaceful, America totally meant boring! Nothing of interest was happening and he was very inclined to make an excuse and leave. The only thing that was preventing him from doing just that was his boss. Mr. P wanted all the info and didn't want to insult the nations. Since Mr. P was the boss then Alfred was honor bound to obey the leader of his country. So being the awesome hero he was, America tried his very best to pay attention. It worked for about five minutes before his attention began to wander.

Unconsciously he started fidgeted but stopped when England, the stuck up bastard, staged whispered, "Stop it, America."

Sighing heavily, the American did stop his jerky movements…. only to start up again once England directed his attention back to Germany.

Seeing Germany finally finish, America was about to jump up and cheer loudly, but frowned when China began to speak in a monotone voice. It was like everyone wanted him to fall asleep or something. Maybe it was a conspiracy! Maybe Russia planned it; America straightened up and heroically glared at the communist, who in turn smiled childishly, intimidating him into looking away.

Totally not freaked out by the commie bastard, America looked around and saw that Italy, the lucky bastard, was soundly sleeping tucked against his brother's shoulder. While America wasn't prone to fits of jealously, after all he was the best country in the whole world, in that moment he envied the Italian for being able to do what he oh so wanted to do. Stars and stripes! He would rather watch paint dry then stay here! Mentally groaning, Alfred decided to check his phone when all of a sudden it began to chirp loudly!

"_America fuck yeah!"_

China's speech was put on hold as everyone, as in all nations present, turned and stared in disbelief, although in England's case, in fury. Italy's soft snores could be heard throughout the room.

"America-" The English man started but was rudely cut off.

"Hello~" America sing-songed as he answered his personal phone, ignorant of the murderous glares sent his way by the other nations. He kicked up his feet on the table and slouched comfortably.

"Dad, it's Meredith." America's eyebrows shot up above Texas and into his sandy, blond hair. Strange, he mused, none of this states ever called during the world meetings. They knew better than to voice any concerns, or problems, where it could be heard by the other nations. The fact that New Mexico actually called meant something happened and that thought alone made America quickly jump out of his chair and walk out of the conference room. He enthusiastically waved goodbye to the other nations.

"Hold on, sweetie." America ordered as he closed the door, he could hear muffled English curses through the walls and the sound of chairs screeching against the floor as the nations rose from their respective chairs. He ignored the guard who stood at attention the moment he saw America. America waved away the guard to continue his conversation in a semi private location…the bathroom.

"What's up darling?" He leaned against the beige wall and idly ran a hand through his hair. America's southern drawl came out, as he grew more and more worried when his daughter state silence became too overwhelming for him. He looked into the decorated mirror in front of him and made weird faces as he waited.

"We have a problem." Meredith's voice was small, and made America think back to when he first had his little New Mexico back in 1912. God! She was just so cute! With a cute button nose and big round eyes! Gah! Wait a minute. He furrowed his brows. Did she just say we?

"Did you just say we?" America asked her. Meredith chuckled nervously and nodded though America couldn't see her.

"Yeah," Meredith paused before rushing her words, "Darcy is here with me." To America's awesome ears it sounded like, "Darcyisherewithme."

America's eyes widened in surprise and shock. Did he hear what he thinks he heard? Did Meredith just say Darcy, his little South Dakota, was in New Mexico? Even though all his children are technically required to stay in their territories because Mr.P said so? He left the bathroom at a brisk pace and began to head to the front of the Palace.

"What is she doing there?" He asked worriedly. Why was she there? What happened? Is someone hurt? Well, America thought less than calmly, it can't be one of his kids, because he would feel it. Like during the Civil War, he had felt like he was being torn in half.

"She was doing some internship," America mouthed the words, unbeknownst that he was being watched by the G8 through a window that conveniently popped up, but stopped walking to listen to his state, "but that isn't important. We may have found some interesting stuff. Like Toni."

America let loose a shaky, breathy laugh he hadn't known he had been holding in in relief. He clutched the back of his neck where South Dakota was located. The skin was slightly warm and pulsed but that was normal. Well, he rolled his blue eyes, normal for his taser happy state.

"Like Toni huh?" If it wasn't for the fact that two of his kids were in the same vicinity, which he was pretty was illegal because of the incident in '05, he would have jumping up and down in excitement. Another alien? Someone like Toni? Found in his land? Totes cool!

"Yeah," Sensing that her father was not about to jump down her throat, Meredith enthusiastically continued to babble out all the information she and Darcy had, "he, and I'm totally quoting Darcy here, looked like 'a super sexy version of Norway'."

Momentarily forgetting his excitement America said, "When did South Dakota meet Norway?" His overprotective father instincts demanded he investigate this but America had more important things to worry about right now. Besides he could interrogate Norway later, preferably after he meets the new E.T.

"That doesn't matter dad," South Dakota, aka Darcy Lewis, hurriedly said. Really, she thought annoyed; of all the things to focus on he had to bring up Norway. Goddamn New Mexico.

"This guy came down during a thunder storm and markings surrounded where he landed."

"Is anyone hurt?" First thing first. They needed to determine if the alien would be a friendly like Toni or a threat.

"Just the doctors' pride at not being able to restrain Thor." Watching Thor fling the doctors was one of the more entertaining experiences in Darcy's life. Not counting the time when America jumped out of a plane with nothing but the clothes on his back and a 7-11 big gulp while riding a bear. Anyways from what she and Meredith saw Thor was merely defending himself, which didn't actually worry the two states, but it was the force that he used. Aside from America and his 50 kids, Darcy didn't think it was actually possible for anyone else to have super strength. Well, she reiterated, besides her father's rival.

"Where is he now?" America asked as he walked toward the large entranceway of the Palace of Nations. America squinted at the brightness of the outside as he exited the large, white building. He stopped for one of the many guards who patrolled the Palace.

"He is currently sedated at the Puerto Memorial Hospital. I checked on him earlier today." Darcy said.

America checked his watch impatiently as the guard checked his i.d. Pssh he is the Great America! Not some kid trying to break into one of the most guarded places in the world, although maybe it was his handsome boyish face that caused people to look at him differently. He grinned his most charming grin and laughed heartily as the guard blushed. Of course no one could resist the spacious sky blue eyes of his, or the amber waves of grain that was his hair. He was totally the most attractive guy ever!

"Who was there when he crash landed?" Over the phone America could hear his daughter grumble.

"Dr. Foster, Dr. Selvig and I were present at the time of the crash. In fact Jane actually ran him over."

Flags of all the nations towered over him proudly flickering in the wind as he awesomely walked away from the Palace of Nations and into the parking lot where his rented car awaited. Or at least that was the plan before Darcy spoke. In actuality, America tripped over air and face-planted directly below his own beloved flag. Thankfully his phone did not break on impact and that none of other nations were there to see him. England would never let him live this down. Groaning, he slowly pushed himself off the floor and fixed his bomber jacket.

"Dad, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't expect you to say that though."

"Well, when it comes to Jane I've learned to expect the unexpected." Darcy said.

America walked to his car; Switzerland always lent his cars every world meeting. He really took care to make his guests comfortable while they're in his territory.

"Is there anything else I should know before I head to back to D.C?" He asked as he got into the car.

"Nah…wait a minute-" Darcy was cut off. Muffled yelling could be heard.

"What are you doing?" The phone call was ended violently, but not before America could hear his daughter's panicked yelps.

What was going on? The America felt his heart stop in terror. He stared at his phone dumbly not knowing what to do. What _could_ he do? He was across the world in Switzerland for Batman's sake! America clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut while he hunched over the steering wheel. No! He shook his head, dispelling those negative thoughts from his head. He is AMERICA! Land of the free and home of the brave! He is a hero! And heroes don't clam up in the face of adversity. He clenched his fist tightly and the determination to save his daughter from whatever could be seen in his blue eyes.

He started the car, and most likely broke several Swiss speeding laws, racing to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing?" Jane furiously screamed.

Still holding the phone, Darcy turned around and saw some guys in suits grabbing everything, and she did mean everything. The state could see that Jane was futilely trying to stop the men from taking all of her lab equipment. The men in suits ignored Jane and continued to grab things, including her phone, those fuckers.

"Who are you? What authority do you have here? Do you have a warrant?" Jane quickly spat out at the man, Darcy surmised to be the leader of this whole shadowy operation. The tiny woman began to puff up and her anger made her appearance seem larger than it actually was.

The man appeared to be so unnoticeable that Darcy gave him a once over. He had brown hair, plus a receding hairline, and blue eyes which had Darcy not been a state, would have made the man very forgettable. Also the man was calm and did not so much as even twitch at the snarling astrophysics researcher. He had the nerve to blandly smile at her!

Quietly so no one would notice her, Darcy tiptoed closer to Jane while avoiding all the men in suits. She managed to slip right behind Jane.

"You have information that is needed by the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," Seeing Jane raise her brow, the man added, "S.H.I.E.L.D for short." He held out what seemed to be a business card that Jane reluctantly took.

Darcy looked on in confusion. What the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D? Is that some new type of agency? She, sure as shit, didn't know about it.

"That doesn't mean you can just take my stuff." Jane waved her hands about, "it's not like I bought this equipment at Radioshack! I made most of this myself! Hey-"

The notebook she had been clutching was snatched from her by one of the men. Shocked Jane stilled before launching herself at the man. Darcy managed restrained her but not before the man reached for what appeared to be a gun. He stopped as Dr. Selvig ran between them. Selvig raised his hands up in a nonthreatening manner. Relieved when the man put away his gun, Selvig grabbed Jane.

"Jane!" Furious, Jane continued to glare at the men but half-heartedly listened to her mentor.

"These men are dangerous. A colleague of mine got into some trouble and then this organization made him disappear." He loudly whispered, though the agents pretended to not hear.

"Let it go, please." Selvig pleaded.

Seeing that the tiny scientist had reluctantly calmed, Agent Coulson said. "You should be able to recreate it then."

With that being said, Agent Coulson and his band of men in black left the lab. Nothing was left save for a chair, a black board, and a broken coffee mug.

"What just happened?" Darcy said in disbelief. She turned to her boss for some clarification, only to see Jane heading to the roof.

"Why does no one listen to me?" Darcy grumbled to herself as she too headed for the roof.

Both Jane and were sitting on the edge of the roof gazing at the dust trail of the rapidly disappearing vans that carried all of Jane's science equipment. Jane scooted over to give Darcy her own dusty seat.

"Who were those guys, Erik?" Jane asked her mentor. The only reply was a weary shrug.

"I don't know," Erik's blue eyes sharpened, "I knew a scientist, who was a pioneer in gamma radiation, S.H.I.E.L.D began investigating him and then he disappeared."

Darcy furrowed her brows. In all her time, she had never heard of S.H.I. . Not even during the New Mexico incident. The fact the SHE, a state, didn't know about this vague, yet menacing government agency worried her. Did her father know about this? No, she thought, he would have told all fifty of us about it. He wasn't one to keep secrets from his beloved children. Suddenly she remembered! Darcy had hung up on him!

Quickly, Darcy patted down her pockets but to her dismay her phone was gone! A second pat showed that her iPod was also missing. How did they manage to sneak it off of her?

Tuning in back to the conversation all Darcy could catch was Dr. Selvig's, "I'll contact an old friend about this."

To which Darcy dryly piped in. "How are you going to email him with your laptop gone?" The two scientists glared at her. She dramatically flailed her arms. "They even stole my iPod. I downloaded thirty new songs."

"Can you stop talking about the iPod?" Jane swore as she stood up. She began pacing, mindful of the two pairs of eyes trailing her. As an idea popped into her head, Jane grinned.

"We need to get Thor." Seeing twin looks of bewilderment, Jane explained.

"He's the only one who might know more about this phenomenon. We need his help."

"You sure you don't just want to see that hot piece of ass?" Darcy slyly asked. She winked at Jane's spluttering and denials.

"NO!" A blushing Jane shouted. Selvig snickered softly, not attracting the attention of tiny scientist. Huffing, she crossed her arms and pouted, appearing more like a teenager than the adult she was.

"Well," Darcy drawled, "let's go get your man, then." The state proceeded to swagger her way down to the RV, and the two scientists scrambled after her.

"Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone." America muttered as he bounced his legs up and down nervously. He stared at his phone, hoping his daughter would pick up the phone, but to no avail.

The pilots moved past him, running around to start the plane. America's plan to leave quickly was put to a halt. 'Why didn't I call ahead?' the nation thought to himself. That would have been more practical than waiting. He glanced around the runway and was anxious to help the pilots in any way he could.

"No, sir," One pilot, an American woman in her thirties, brusquely said. The woman ignored her nation with practiced ease. This wasn't the first time she's flown him before. She guided him to seat and promptly disappeared back into the cockpit.

America groaned in frustration. All this waiting was killing him! He was a man of action!

"We are set to fly, sir." The pilot from before called out from the cockpit. Finally! America wanted to jump and shout for joy. So that's what he did; however the pilot was not amused.

"Sit down, Mr. Jones!" She ordered as she placed her headset on. Like a chastised child, America sat back down. Satisfied, the pilot focused her attention to the front of the plane.

In no time, the plane took off, leaving America to do the only thing he could do. Wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio was heading to the hospital, Darcy driving of course, when Selvig had them stop in front of a library.

"I'll be just a minute." He promised as he climbed out. Darcy rhythmically tapped out a beat on the steering wheel as she and Jane waited, when something caught the smaller brunette's eye.

"Is that Thor?" Following Jane's gaze, Darcy watched as Thor- when did they discharge him anyways? - enter a Pet Store? Meredith should've called me, Darcy thought.

"Park closer to that store." Jane ordered as she left the RV, she paused for a moment. "Make sure Erik doesn't take too long." When Darcy nodded, she headed toward the Pet Store.

"HEY!" Jane called out to the handsome man she ran over the day before. Not hearing her, Thor entered the pet store. Jane huffed and ran into the store only to see Thor approach a man, more like a teenaged kid, who was manning the counter.

The kid looked up from his magazine and droned out. "Welcome to Smith's Paws and Claws pet store, how may I help you?"

"I am in need of a horse." Thor regally demanded as he looked around the humble pet shop. The kid swallowed as Thor glared at him.

"S-sorry, we don't sell horses." He then pointed to the caged animals. "Just dogs, cats, and birds."

"Then give me one of those large enough to ride." Thor said happily. He eyed the dog with the golden coat and crouched down to pet it. The clerk looked confused.

"Sorry dude, we don't have any animals that come in that size." The clerk said apologetically. Thor patted the kid in a comfortably manner. The kid winced. Jane, happy that Thor didn't cause any trouble and ignored by both males, exited the store to find Darcy gone from the RV.

"Where did she go?" Jane whispered to herself.

"My thanks," PAT PAT, "I wish you luck in your search for a capable steed." Thor said before he left the store, leaving behind any increasingly confused teenager.

"HEY!" Jane called out again and honked the horn of her RV. Thor turned around to find the source of the horrible sound. Thor found Jane across the street in that strange metal carrier of hers.

"You need a ride?" A car door opened before Thor.

"Thank you, Lady Jane." Thor replied as he got in the car. The two left, conveniently forgetting Dr. Selvig and Darcy.

Minutes pass by and the sky grows progressively darker. Biting her bottom lip, Darcy looks up and sees the skylight up ominously. Storm clouds rolled through the dessert sky.

An uneasy feeling curled in her, goose bumps rose from her flesh. She shivered though she didn't know why. Her instincts as a state were telling her to go go go. Maybe it was because she wasn't in her own territory. Maybe her powers weren't as strong here in New Mexico than back home.

Hearing the loud CRACK of thunder, Darcy made the logical decision, she did not repeat not run out of the RV like Rhode Island, to get Selvig from the library.

The library was small and filled to the brim with children and two weary librarians.

"Can I help you dear?" One kindly asked Darcy, as the other was busy reading to a group of children.

"No, thank you." Darcy said politely as she scanned the room from Selvig. Ah hah! Wait…why was he in the children section? Better yet, why was he sitting in a circle with the children listening half-heartedly to the librarian read a story?

"The Secret History of Giants." The librarian dramatically gasped out. The group of kids giggled at the funny voice. The librarian made goofy expressions at the kids before continuing their reading.

"And though they're large, giants can be quiet. You have to listen carefully for the sound of their footsteps - because they may be closer than you think."

With a borrowed laptop on his lap, Selvig finished up his email to the old colleague of his. Right beside him, a kid flipped through a book with mild interest, not listening to the librarian finish the story.

"The giants are capable-" The librarian stopped as they noticed the kid wasn't paying attention. They called to the kid with a sweet voice.

"Eren, please pay attention." The kid reluctantly put the book down. He scooted closer to the other kids, and clutched the hands of a little blonde boy and a little Asian girl. The librarian nodded with approval. They started up the story once more.

Done with the laptop, Selvig looked down to see the book that the child had placed near him. He glanced at the title of the book, and was immediately interested. **"Myths and Legends From Around the World." **He picked it up, and flipped through it. He paused as he found a chapter on Scandinavian Mythology. Eager to see, some of his childhood stories, Selvig turned the pages til he found a picture. It had a rainbow bridge coming down from what he knew was suppose to be Asgard. The bridge connected that world to earth. There were 3 figures that were on the bridge. Asgardians, his mind supplied helpfully. One was an elderly man, who had a golden eye patch, Odin Allfather. The other had a helmet that had horns on it, Loki Silvertongue. And lastly, a tall golden haired man who wielded Mjolnir, Thor. Bellow the bridge, a group of Vikings knelt reverently. Others were offering the Asgardings cups, gold, and a maiden.

Selvig eyed the picture, and gears were rapidly turning in his head. Could be it? He stood up, grabbed the book and moved. He noticed Jane's intern staring at him. She had her arms crossed and leaned against the check out counter.

"Darcy!" Selvig called out. He moved rather gracefully for an older man, dodging a wayward child here and there.

"S'up dude." Darcy lazily greeted, throwing up a peace sign just to see Selvig react. Older people tend to bristle when she does that. Like, Virigina hates it. Uptight biddy. She pouted when Selvig didn't do anything but roll his eyes.

"I assume Jane told you to come get me?" Selvig placed the book he held in his hand onto the counter for the librarian to check out. They both wished the librarian a nice and walked out.

"Yup." With the book in hand, the two went outside only to find the RV missing.

"Did you lock the car?" Selvig squinted at Darcy.

"Of course I did." She rolled her eyes. They may have been living in a small town, but even she wasn't that trusting. Besides it's not her car.

"Then why is it gone?" He scowled at her. Darcy's eyebrow twitched.

"Jane must have taken it."

"How if you have the keys?" Okay, the state's patient was starting to wear thin. How the hell was she supposed to know how Jane got the car?

"Jane probably has a copy of her keys." Darcy said with a sharp smile, fighting the urge to bare her teeth at him. Her irritation with the scientist's attitude was starting to grow by the day.

"How are we supposed to get to the lab?"

Not answering him, Darcy pushed past Selvig and reentered the now, almost, vacant library.

"Do you have a phone Miss?" Startled, the librarian looked around before pointing to herself as if to say, 'who me?'

"Oh," The librarian brushed off her knees and picked up the books that had piled on the floor. She gathered them and placed them on a table. Satisfied, she walked to behind a counter and pulled out a wireless phone.

"Press 1 and then enter your phone number."

Grabbing the phone, Darcy wordlessly thanked the woman before dialing a familiar number.

"Get in the car, loser." A busty, dark skinned brunette said to Selvig and Darcy. Confused, Selvig was pushed in the car as Darcy confronted the woman.

"What took you so long?" Darcy whined. She hopped into front seat, and glanced back at Selvig, who looked as lost as a puppy. Sure an old, wrinkly puppy but a puppy nonetheless.

"I had to get off my shift. Besides I'm not the one who lost her phone." New Mexico scowled. Her scowl softened as she turned to Selvig.

"Selvig, this is Meredith. Meredith, this is Dr. Erik Selvig." She pointed to her sister state then to her boss' mentor.

"A pleasure." Selvig offered his hand, which Meredith took. Thankfully, the car was still parked, so it didn't cause any distractions.

The drive was filled with silence between the two states and the scientist. And unfortunately the radio wasn't working which earned Meredith a glare. Selvig broke the silence when he couldn't take the shared speculative looks between the two women.

"Where are we going, if I may ask?" Meredith's dark gaze rested on Darcy before flitting to Selvig's. Her jaw clenched as she looked away from the road to look at Selvig. Hands firmly on the wheel, Meredith ignored Selvig's rapidly paling face to answer him.

"Well, since Darcy filled me in on what is going on and I have some business to attend to, I'm going to take you both to my home." The scientist nodded, satisfied New Mexico directed her eyes back to the road, not that she needed to. Selvig sighed in relief, not that either states noticed or cared.

New Mexico knew Puente Antiguo like the back of her hand. It was one of the many cities that thrummed beneath her skin. She could feel the streets of her state running through her veins. One of the few perks of being a state personification. New Mexico eyed her sister noting that South Dakota was unusually silent.

_Are you ok?_ She mentally asked Darcy as they crept closer to one of the many homes New Mexico had.

_I'm fine_. Darcy mouthed at her as Meredith parked the car. Meredith tossed Darcy one of the spare keys she always kept on her person. The older state caught the key without sparing a glance at her younger sister.

"Come on, Erik." Darcy said gently. The ride was fine for both the sister states but apparently not for Selvig. The scientist was one shade of green away from vomiting all over the place. He was tightly clenching his seat belt, knuckles white and creaking.

"Sorry." Meredith cringed. Once again, she had forgotten just how delicate humans were. No doubt if one of the older states were here, New Mexico would get a thorough ass chewing. Its not she's aware that she drives faster than the speed of light. Plus, none of her police ever stop her. Oh the perks of being a state.

Selvig grunted but waved away her apology. He grasped Darcy's hand and hauled himself out of the car.

"Next time I drive." Darcy warned as she helped Selvig settle on the front steps of Meredith's cozy little home. Selvig placed his head between his knees and took several deep breaths. Amused, Darcy waved at her sister as Meredith literally burned rubber in an attempt to hurry away. The tires screeched and gravel was tossed as New Mexico sped away.

Darcy sighed and hoped that New Mexico would deal with whoever was in charge of the raiding of Jane's lab. She pulled Selvig up.

"Come on, Erik." Darcy unlocked the door. "Let's go inside." She walked inside. And lemma make a few phone calls, she thought as she entered her sister's house for the first time ever.


End file.
